Vert et argent
by louve solitaire
Summary: Une jeune fille dans une tour. Une tour verte et argent. Mais le prince charmant ne viendra pas faire sa cour


_Bonjour!_

_Ceci est ma deuxième fic, les cahiers (ma fic principale pour mes non lecteurs) avancent mais... j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de moins drôle. _

_Voilà. _

_Normalement c'est un OS_

Il était parti. Pas même un « je reviens» pas même un «a tout à l'heure», elle se serait même contentée d'un «je pars». Mais rien. Pas un mot. Il avait quitté la pièce sans même lui adresser la parole.

La jeune fille se redressa et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre, embrassant du regard l'immensité du parc qui s'étendait sous ces yeux.

«C'est un joli parc, même s'il n'a rien à voir avec celui des Parkison» murmura-t-elle.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage, emmêlait ses longs cheveux bruns et emportait les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur son visage. Elle pleurait. Une jeune fille qui pleure, seule dans une tour. N'est ce pas incroyablement romantique? Ça aurait pu l'être si le prince charmant n'était pas parti trouver des princesses plus jolies a son goût.

«Pancy! Tu t'étais promis! Tu t'étais promis de ne jamais pleurer pour ça.»

Bien sur elle se l'était promis. Elle avait toujours su que ça se passerai ainsi. Comme elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse.

Une promesse à soi même, n'étais ce pas risible?

Draco se servait d'elle. Elle le savait. Ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça d'être considérée comme un objet. Du moment qu'elle était considérée par _lui._

Elle se retourna vers la psyché de sa chambre de préfère et poussa un soupir. Elle s'efforça de ne voir que ses cheveux et ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux bruns ses beaux yeux bleus. Surtout ne pas regarder le reste de son visage. Tout Poudlard la surnommait le bouledogue, elle le savait. Elle avait décidé de les ignorer ou de ne répondre que par des insultes.

C'est simple d'ignorer les gens lorsque leurs propos sont loin de la réalité. C'est bien plus dur lorsque l'on sait que c'est vrai, que l'on est de leur avis, mais que l'on a décidé de ne jamais l'avouer. Question d'honneur...

Oui, elle avait un visage de chien: un nez trop gros, une bouche trop longue... Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'étonner que Draco cherche ailleurs.

Draco...

Ils étaient promis l'un a l'autre depuis leur plus jeune âge. Peut être même cela datait-il d'avant leurs naissance...

Qu'importe.

Pancy était tombée amoureuse de Draco.

Pas lui.

Elle avait cru qu'après leurs fiançailles il n'oserait plus la tromper. Où qu'il le ferait plus discrètement. Où qu'il lui cacherai, ne serai-ce qu'à elle.

Mais non.

Draco était un Malfoy et les Malfoy on une définition du mariage un peu particulière:

Officiellement tu ne couche qu'avec ta femme, officieusement tu ne couche avec ta femme que lorsque tu n'as personne d'autre sous la main.

Oh, bien sur, Pancy n'était pas encore sa femme, seulement sa fiancée, ce qui n'empêchait pas Draco d'appliquer cette règle à la lettre. Sauf que tout le monde savait qu'il la trompait. Un véritable secret de polichinelle.

D'ailleurs elle savait même avec qui il la trompait: la plus part des Serpentard, pas mal de Poufsoufle (si connes mais tellement bien foutues selon lui), une seule Serdaigle: Cho Chang (elle est pas mal mais c'est surtout pour voir la tête du p'tit pote potter quand il l'apprendra), et heureusement, aucune Gryffondor à ce jour. Pancy priait pour que ça ne se produise jamais.

Elle savait ses prières vaines. Si, pas miracle, Granger devenait potable, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se gène sous prétexte que s'était sa pire ennemie.

Le pire était que, même si elle lui ne voulait, elle l'excusait.

Elle savait bien que, si son futur mari ne lui avait pas plu, elle aurait agi de la même manière Elle était une Parkison après tout..

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit vert et argent. Elle enleva sa robe (verte), défis sont collier (argent), accrocha sa robe sur un cintre (argent) et la suspendit dans l'armoire (verte), laissa tomber son collier dans sa boite à bijoux (verte) avant de la fermer avec la clef (argent) qu'elle portait autour du cou.

En bonne Serpentarde elle ne portait presque que du vert et argent, avec toute fois une exception pour le noir, la couleur du maître.

Le maître...

Draco travaillait déjà pour lui. Elle, elle ne serait jamais que la femme d'un mangemort, même si elle aussi elle aurait aimé agir. Mais elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle aurait la même vie que la mère de Draco, la même vie que sa propre mère.

Dire qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Draco alors que lui était en train de prendre du plaisir dans les bras d'une autre fille...

Il était sans doute à cents lieues de penser à elle.

Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées.

Dire qu'elle elle lui était toujours restée fidèle. Et il le savait.

Peut être qu'il était temps de changer cette donnée?

Peut être que le moment était venu de saboter sa réputation?

Peut être que le moment était venu de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une poule gloussante?

Peut être le moment était venu de lui montrer ce que valent les Parkison?

Elle s'était asses fait ridiculiser par lui, le moment était venu de renverser les rôles. La chasse aux garçons allait reprendre. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué ce sport...

Oh, oui, elle allait le ridiculiser.

Simplement pour qu'il la regarde avec autre chose que du désintérêt.

_Je sais c'est très court. Mais cette scène me tournait dans la tête depuis un bon moment et il fallait que je l'écrive. J'avais envie de montrer Parkison autrement et de détacher un peu les serpentards de cette image de gros méchants qui leur colle à la peau._

_Maintenant regardez moi dans les yeux OooOOoooOO_

_Vous êtes soudainement pris d'une envie folle de me laisser un mot, vote souris glisse vers le bas et vous appuillez sur le petit carré bleu car vous êtes en mon pouvoir OoOoOOoOO_

_Louve_

_Pendant ce temps Nymph' sprinte vers les cachots_


End file.
